WO 2012/117306A1 describes wireless docking in a system having a host device and dockee devices, which may be based on Wi-Fi (as described in IEEE802.11). The host device enables a dockee to access to a set of peripherals locally connected via a wire or wirelessly to the host device (such as USB mouse, HDMI display, Bluetooth headset) through a set of message exchange protocols over a wireless link (e.g. Wi-Fi). The wireless docking host may provide information about its presence through a Wi-Fi beacon that dockees can use to select and initiate connections with a chosen host. Alternatively, Near Field Communication (NFC) tags associated with the host or other out of band means (such as using the communications interface from a wireless power system) are used to select and initiate a host to dock with.